Kurama (Naruto)
Kurama is a character from the manga series, Naruto. He also known the Nine-Tails and currently sealed within the body of Naruto Uzumaki. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Godzilla vs. Kurama (Completed) * Ninetails (Okami) vs. Kurama (Naruto) (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Acnologia (Fairy Tail) * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Great Ape (Dragon Ball Z) * Igneel (Fairy Tail) * Vaatu (The Legend of Korra) * Wizardragon (Kamen Rider Wizard) History Created from the chakra of the Ten-Tails, Kurama and his fellow Tailed Beast "siblings" were named by their creator Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. After Hagoromo told them that they would one day unite under someone who would show them what true power is, the Tailed Beasts each went their separate ways. Over the centuries, Kurama has gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, striking areas that breed the darkest aspects of humanity like a storm. But that changed when Madara Uchiha placed Kurama under his control to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, only to be defeated by Hashirama Senju and sealed within Mito Uzumaki after being deemed to great a threat. By the time he was passed over to Kushina Uzumaki, who later became the wife of Minato Namikaze, Kurama became hateful towards humans and the village responsible for his imprisonment. Kurama gets a chance at revenge when freed by Obito Uchiha, only for himself to be caught in Obito's Genjutsu, and later for half of his Chakra to be sealed in Minato before he and Kushina sacrificed themselves to ensure the Nine-Tails' other half is resealed within the body of a newborn Naruto. Over the course of the series, Kurama makes attempts to have Naruto rely on his power so he can be freed. But after being defeated by Naruto and seeing the youth's resolve to save his fellow Tailed Beasts from Obito, Kurama renounces his grudge and becomes Naruto's strongest ally. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Kurama **Aliases: Nine-Tails, Nine-Tailed Fox Demon *Currently sealed inside Naruto Uzumaki Abilties *A kaiju made of pure Chakra that was sealed inside Naruto to assist in the inevitable controntation of "Madara" years later. *Immeasurable chakra reserves, the highest reserves in the world, excluding some Otsutsuki Clan members and the Ten-Tails. *Formerly split in Yin & Yang halves by the Fourth Hokage, father of Naruto. Has since had his split halves reunited. *Can sense negative emotions & natural energy *Techniques **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode ***A transformation that turns his entire body yellow with black markings on his stomach, tails, and arms. ***The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. **Tailed Beast Bomb ***Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage **Tailed Beast Chakra Arms **Tailed Beast Shockwave **Tailed Beast Telepathy **Nine-Tails Twister **Nine-Tails Beam **Wind Style Jutsu **Fire Style Jutsu Feats *Managed to overpower Hashirama Senju when utilized by Madara Uchiha, albiet was surpressed at the time in order for Madara to control him. *Tailed Beast Bomb has an average destructive yield of 5,000,000 Megatons of TNT force, and can do more when given enough time to charge. *Can take on multiple other Tailed Beasts at once, albiet they were supressed by Obito Uchiha in order for him to control them. *Deflected a combined Tailed Beast Bomb from five (albiet supressed) Tailed Beasts, matching it in Chakra and strength, even when only at half his full power, thanks to being split in half by Minato just prior to being sealed in Naruto. *Can fight a Perfect Susano'o while still holding back. *Was able to fight off Hamura's Golem Statue, capable of regenerating from all manner of damage. *With his Chakra, granted Naruto the ability to block an attack that cut the moon in half, a force requiring 27,000,000,000,000 Megatons of TNT force, and can likely replicate the feat himself. Flaws *Despite having the largest reserves of Chakra on Earth, not including some Otsutsuki Clan members and the Ten-Tails itself, can be depleted and become exhausted, however this requires well over a day to happen, and requires him to be fighting at full power the entire time. *Does not have access to Naruto's abilities, such as Rasen-Shuriken, without being sealed inside Naruto. *Is a very large being, therefore is a very large target. He has incredible reflexes and speed, making tagging him difficult. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Giant Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Naruto Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters